Some streaming video platforms, such as Twitch, provide services that focus on video gaming, including playthroughs of video games, broadcasts of eSports competitions, and other events. Such platforms also share creative content, and more recently, music broadcasts. In some existing systems, there are two types of users: participants and spectators. Participants of the system can control aspects of a session defining an event. For example, data defining a session can enable participants to control avatars in a virtual reality environment and enable the participation in tournaments, games, or other forms of competition. The participants can interact with objects in the virtual reality environment, including objects controlled by other participants, etc. Content of such events can either be streamed to spectators in real time or via video on demand.
Although existing systems can enable a large number of spectators to watch the activity of participants of a session, some existing systems have a number of drawbacks. For instance, some existing systems provide a poor quality audio output to the spectators. In some cases, participants of a session may have a high quality, three-dimensional audio output, while the spectators may only receive a diluted version, or an identical copy, of the participant's audio stream. Such systems can cause spectators to be unengaged, as the spectators have a limited amount of control of what they can see and hear.
Furthermore, in some cases when personalized audio data is used for participants of the session, such as head-related transfer function (HRTF) data, some of the audio may be replicated to multiple players and/or spectators. Thus, spectators may unwillingly receive personalized audio that is tailored for a participant. For example, some spectators may receive audio with some characteristics of audio components (e.g., such as bass, frequency ranges, etc.) tailored for a participant, which may cause spectators to miss out on important aspects of the audio (e.g., increased or decreased bass components) that may be important for providing immersive experience.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.